a new hathaway
by dimirainbow
Summary: what if the girls did not get caught and taken back to the academy? what if Rose was fully prepared to defend Lissa at all cost. follow are beloved characters on there epic journey full of forbidden love, sacrifice, and danger I suck at summary's please just give it a try review please!
1. Chapter 1

"lissa stay behind me and don't move" I said to my best friend as a tall dampir approached us in any other situation I would have considered him attractive. He was tall very tall and muscular. so muscular that I could tell through a guardian uniform _and _a large duster. He had brown eyes that im sure I would have drowned in had I not loathed him with a death like passion right now. Man I wish I could have known him another time. But right now he was a obstacle in the way of lissas protection. He stepped closer, to close; I immediately got in to a fighting stance.

"Whoa calm down I am not here to hurt you" he put his arms up almost in a surrendering gesture

"My name is Dimitri belikov and I am here to take you and the princess back to the academy" he said in a calm unchanging tone with a standard guardian mask in place and I could hear a slight Russian accent in that dreamy yet dreadful voice of his.

I made a dramatic show of throwing my head back and laughed I could tell through the bond that lissa was just as amused as I was but she didn't show it at all. _They wish. _I brought my head back down and looked him directly in the eye and put on a face of mock shock

"Oh you were serious" I said as focused as possible I knew he was going to be a piece of cake to take down and I wanted him to know that as well. But instead he kept a stern face as if he wernt effected by my words. _Wrong move buddy_.

"Now I will give you two choices either you two come willingly back to the academy of I force you the decision is all yours" he said slowly as if talking to a child. _Oh that dose it I was going to let you off easy and just knock you out because in just that nice but now you're screwed. _

"Let's go with option three" I said he raised one eyebrow and gave me a look that said 'really'

"And what is that" he said now he is just humoring me. Wait what….what if he is stalling. Just to be safe I checked my surrounding and sure enough there where about twelve other guardians hidden it bushes, behind cars, and around buildings I wasn't worried I could handle much more but I was mad now very mad. I gave Dimitri I think was his name my sickly sweet innocent smile and said

"Option three is where I take down the two dhampirs behind that Honda, the other three in that ally way behind those dumpsters, the three up in that tree, the one behind you inside that jeep, and the other two in that huge bush. And then I take you down in one kick and me and my charge go on our marry little way" by the time I had finished my little speech his eyes told me he was angry awe the big bad wolf does not like it when a plan goes south. Yeah well I'm a Hathaway I'm not just all looks you know (though I have PLENTY of that to) I'm am smart enough to know everything about battle tactics

"Well let's see you try Ms. Hathaway" as he said that he motioned with his right hand for the guardians behind the Honda to come out. One was a rather large women with pixie cut hair and bright red lip stick. The other was a bulky man who was shorter that her but taller than me. OH this is going to be fun. Within about 3 to 4 minutes both guardians where unconscious on the ground at my feet. Well that was no fun. The others came at me left and right. To the untrained eye it was a mess of multiple kicks punches and blocks. But to me it was a slow moving fight taking on one at a time until there was only one left… The tall leader. I checked behind my back to find a rather impatient lissa begging me with her eyes to speed this up. I gave her a silent nod then shifted my gaze to my next opponent

"Look I didn't want to damage that pretty Russian face of yours but if you don't give up now I might have too" he looked a bit taken back by my words. Then his face took on a mix or pure guardian and anger. He got into his fighting stance. I rolled my eyes he was a stubborn one. I crouched a bit into a stance that prepared me for my favorite move. He then lunged forward and began to attack

**Hey guys this is a new story I wanted to try out I have wanted to do this for a while but never got down to it. Also don't worry I haven't forgotten about "fighting for forever" I am still updating that story as fast as I can. It is just taking me a bit longer then planed. All nonsense aside, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Love,**

**Dimirainbow. **


	2. Chapter 2

I had to admit that he was a great fighter. But I was much better. I dodged one of his kicks, that was well executed, and spun around on the heel of my feet. He was holding back I could tell. I wanted to see the full extent of this guy's abilities so I decided to stop holding back myself. I pulled out all the stops and fought with almost everything I had, which trust me was A LOT, yet I could still tell he was holding back, Fine if you going to play unfair then I am going to take advantage of it. When he tried to throw another punch I ducked bellow his fist and quickly reached up with my right hand to grab his arm. One I had a firm grip on his arm I placed my left hand on his upper abdomen and used all of my upper body strength to lift him up over my head and threw him to the concrete ground. He landed with a loud _thud_ I faintly heard a small groan in pain. This brought a smile to my face. He stood up on his feet quickly I had to praise him on his tolerance for pain. That last move should have kept him on his ass.

He stared at me, almost as if he was studying me. I had been given looks of astonishment before but never like this. It seemed like his gaze held some sort of adoration. It's like he-_crack- _I found myself on my back against the cold ground. DAMMIT I had let myself get distracted. That had never _ever_ happened before. Dimitri, I think was his name, was firmly pinned on top of me I was in too much of a shock to struggle. I sat there frozen in thought. How did he distract me? Why did that happen? I was pulled out of my thoughts by lissa in my head. _Do you want me to finish this?_ Snapping back to reality I quickly shook my head. I could handle this I knew I could. I began to struggle against him but the way he had me pinned mad it very difficult to move. He had one of my hands firmly in place at the left side of my face and my other hand was locked against my stomach. And as if that wasn't bad enough he had both of his legs pressed on mine, keeping them tightly in place.

After about a minute of so of viciously struggling against him, I felt the adrenaline from my previous fights beginning to ward off it became harder and harder to fight against him.

"Just give up. I'm not trying to hurt you but if I have to I will." His said. His voice was ragged and uneven. I could tell he was having difficulty keeping me down. Having no desire to continue I gave up and slowed doen a bit.

_Can I help you now? _Lissa's worried voice rang inside my head. Having exhausted all of my other plans to escape the situation, I just nodded in compliance to her question. I could practically feel her smirk as she advanced towards us. Once she was close enough she leaned over his right side and placed each hand on either side of Dimitri's abdomen she then cartwheeled herself over him. Once she landed on the other side she lifted Dimitri up off of me. I helped by placing my now unpinned feet on his stomach and kicking him upwards. lissa then threw him a good two feet away. Still on the ground I looked to my right to see he was still conscious. Damn this guys a fighter. With what strength I had left. I I sprang up of the ground and walked over to him. Grabbing him by the collar I lifted him up towards me until we were face to face. I could see the shock written pure across his face. It was most likely the only time he has ever seen a moroi fight like lissa before.

"I'm really sorry." I said to him just above a whisper. Before he could responded I pulled back my hand and punched him as hard as I could. Once I heard his now unconscious body fall to the ground I could only think of one thing. WHAT the hell was that guys face made out of steel?! I cradled my now severely bruised hand to my chest.

"You ok rose?" lissa said from behind me. Still holding my hand I turned to her and smiled.

Yeah im fine but damn some fight that was huh?" I said with excitement. I always loved to fight especially against someone who tested my boundaries. Lissa just shook he head and chuckled lightly to herself. She walked up to me and pulled her bright red disposable cell phone out of her powder pink Victoria secret jacket, And handed it to me.

Call Carson and tell him about…well…this. I go start uh.. healing them" she said the last part in a hushed tone as if to make sure no one would hear her. I quickly nodded my head and took it from her. I stared down at the phone for a very long time. I really did not want to make this call to Carson. He was my teacher he taught me and lissa everything we know now. And he didn't like it when I got injured. It wasn't really a pride thing it was more of a 'big over protective brother' type thing. He trained me and lissa to fight so well that we rarely ever got hurt. If I tell him that I was injured in this small fight he would verbally kill me! I hesitantly dialed Carson's number and put the phone to my right ear.

"Hello?" said a Scottish accented voice.

"Hey….Carson it's me-"

"Rose! Lissa already called me and told me everything. Good work by the way you are greatly improving from what I heard." He said excitedly.

Oh she did…and you not mad about my …um hand?" I asked

"Hand? What are you talking about lissa didn't menti-. Wait don't tell me. You got injured didn't you?" he didn't really ask that last part he kind of demanded it. Wait but he said lissa told him everything? Wait did she set me up. I whipped around only to see her smiling sweetly as she healed another guardian. I silently glared at her. She looked up at me and wiggled her fingers innocently then she got back to her work.

"You did didn't you damnit rose!" I sat down knowing that this was going to take a while.

Hey guys I'm soooo sorry about the late update but here it is I hope you guys like it PLEASE be a doll and review I really love hearing what you guys think have a wonderful day my lovely!

Love,

Dimirainbow


End file.
